Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (10 - 8 \times 2)) \times 9 $
Solution: $ = (6 + (10 - 16)) \times 9 $ $ = (6 + (-6)) \times 9 $ $ = (6 - 6) \times 9 $ $ = (0) \times 9 $ $ = 0 \times 9 $ $ = 0 $